The present invention relates to a therapeutic device and more particularly to a therapeutic swinging device which is constructed to provide therapy for persons having neurophysiological dysfunctions and other handicaps.
Therapeutic devices exist which attempt to create a flexion pattern in a patient to stimulate a desired neurological response deemed beneficial to the patient. A flexion pattern is the effect which is normally felt by a person when moving or bending a particular part of the body in a particular manner. Prior devices utilize a swing seat or the like suspended by a rope, chain or rigid post which the user grasps while sitting on the swing seat. In either the case of a rope, chain, or rigid post-like connection to the swing seat, the user can injure himself or herself with these types of suspension as the device swings back and forth in a multi-directional area. In one case, a bean bag type seat is suspended solid suspension bar which runs internally into the bag, the bar which presents a potential risk to the user or those nearby as the device swings. Furthermore, prior devices used were of limited capacity in that the user could experience only a flexion pattern with each device and the device was typically limited to a defined class of users.
There remains a need for a therapeutic device which is capable of providing multiple or graded flexion patterns and which is capable of use by widely varying aged patients. There is also a need for making such device safer for use. There is also a need for providing such a device in a relatively inexpensive manner.